


И может быть, я надену белое платье

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошлое ушло, и возврата к нему нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И может быть, я надену белое платье

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использована песня Дэйва Сварбрика «Белое платье»

Вымотавшись за сутки, Дин кулем валится на кровать. Он засыпает как убитый – и плевать, что болят глаза, что во рту сухо и липко после густого ядовитого дыма. Надо поспать. Даже если сон не освежит, то хотя бы даст короткую передышку от рези в горле и чужого горя.

Будто понимая, что времени отведено мало, образы наводняют его сон сразу же.

Возня на полу в темной чужой квартире. Сэм. Смурфики на футболке, аппетитно обтягивающей женскую грудь. Сэм. Призрак в белом. Сэм. Прощание у машины. Охваченная пламенем женская фигура на потолке, и отблески огня, как угли в черной воде, отражаются и тают в совсем близких, потемневших от ужаса глазах.

Сэм.

Из беспокойного сна Дина вырывают громкие автомобильные гудки за окном мотеля и полоса света от фар. Он, не открывая глаз, кашляет и подумывает, что надо бы высунуться в окно и сказать водителю пару ласковых, но вставать не хочется. Под веки словно песку насыпали, и, кажется, слиплись ресницы. Проклятье. Промыть глаза, что ли, с утра? Как потом машину вести целый день?

Когда гудки наконец-то затихают вместе с приглушенной бранью (кто-то, в отличие от Дина, не поленился встать) и воцаряется относительная тишина, с соседней кровати слышится мурлыканье.

Сэм. Не спит. Поет. Поет?

– Слышишь, как ветер сдувает, – мурлычет под нос Сэм, – декабрьское отчаяние. Принеси мне ленту, чтобы завязать волосы…

«И то правда, – мысленно отвечает Дин. – Лента бы твоей лохматой башке не помешала».

Природа их обоих голосом обделила. Дин по этому поводу не смущается и горланит под любимые хиты безо всякого стеснения, а Сэм только подтягивает. Подтягивал. Два бесконечных года назад. Дин по первости долго не мог понять, чего же ему не хватает, когда по привычке распевал за рулем во все горло. Потом понял. А теперь они снова вместе, но кажется, Сэму еще долго будет не до песен.

Казалось бы. А поди-ж ты.

– Я останусь с тобой, я буду с тобой везде…

Вот это правильно. Разыскать папу и вернуться? Дин никогда не признается себе, что – в таком случае – уже не так сильно хочет найти отца.

– Так поцелуй меня, и, может быть, я надену белое платье и ночью пойду с тобой танцевать…

Смешно. Если б Сэм узнал, что Дин слышит, как он распевает какие-то бабские песенки, он бы сначала со стыда сгорел, а потом брату уши оторвал, чтоб больше не подслушивал.

Но Дину не смешно, а страшно. Он только недавно выбрался из огня, только недавно видел, на что способны женщины в белых платьях.

Это не _его_ Сэм.

 _Его_ Сэм не бормотал по ночам песни про ленты и белые платья.

Дин благодарит провидение за то, что проснулся лицом к соседней кровати, и приоткрывает один глаз.

И вовремя. Сэм подрывается с кровати, моментально пересекает крохотный номер и бьется, бьется, колотится всем телом в им же с вечера запертую дверь.

– Сэм!

Изображать спящего уже ни к чему.

Не догадавшись повернуть ключ в замке, Сэм подбегает к окну и, распахнув его, высовывается почти по пояс.

– Ты куда? Что там? – путаясь в одеяле, Дин соскакивает с кровати и ловит брата за футболку. – Блин, да что с тобой такое, черт побери?

– Она стучит в дверь…она там…ей холодно…надо впустить…

– Сэм!

– Она стучит в дверь…открой…

– Сэмми!

Они снова борются в темноте, только что со стороны Сэма вместо выверенных многолетними тренировками движений какие-то беспомощные, будто полусонные трепыхания. Повалив брата на пол и запутав в услужливо подвернувшейся простыне, Дин бросается к стене и включает свет.

И Сэма словно выключают. Безжалостная электрическая вспышка прогоняет наваждение, каким бы оно ни было. Сэм возится под простыней и вяло, словно нехотя всхлипывает.

– Что там было? – выждав несколько минут, спрашивает Дин.

Сэм выныривает, наконец-то, на свет. Глаза у него тусклые и сухие.

– Она стояла за дверью, – говорит он таким тоном, будто сам себе не верит. – В белом платье.

– Женщина в белом? – недоверчиво уточняет Дин. – Старик, мы ее кокнули.

Сэм молчит.

– Кошмар приснился? Да, – Дин со вздохом садится на кровать. – Стэнфорд твоим нервишкам на пользу не пошел.

– Заткнись, придурок, – бормочет Сэм и поднимается.

– Сучка, – привычно отзывается Дин.

Слава богу. Вот теперь он узнает своего младшего братишку.

Сэм выключает свет, но через пару минут в полутьме вспыхивает голубоватый экран.

– А спать?

– А по зубам? – в тон откликается Сэм.

Совершенно успокоившись, Дин засыпает.

*

Спать тянет уже в полдень. Сэм таращится в окно на пробегающий за стеклом город, клюет носом и вполуха слушает болтовню Дина.

«Импала» мягко заходит на поворот, и на углу улицы снова она. Как и ночью. В белом платье.

Джессика.

Время и пространство замедляются. Звуки исчезают. Медленно-медленно подсвеченный солнцем белый силуэт проплывает мимо, и Сэм смотрит и смотрит, и не может наглядеться, потому что знает, что это в последний раз.

В  ее взгляде упрек и обещание. О, ее взгляд обещает многое: бесконечные дороги, новые пожары и новую кровь, новую боль и новые потери.

Сэм выворачивает шею, но время возобновляет бег, и на залитом солнечными лучами углу улицы никого.

– Что ты там высматриваешь?

Сэм молчит.

Он с неожиданной кристальной ясностью понимает, что не все так просто. Прошлое ушло, и возврата к нему нет. Будет всё, что обещало видение в белом платье: дороги, и кровь, и боль, и разлуки. Джессика – только первая потеря. Будут и другие.

И только один человек останется рядом навсегда – и в жизни, а если придется, и по ту сторону вечности.

– Сэмми?

Машина теперь стоит, и Дин обеспокоенно вглядывается ему в лицо.

– Дин.


End file.
